Hogwarts Head-cannons
by TheRedPrincess
Summary: Follow 2016 and forward fourth years in an exchange program. It is more interesting than it sounds. I promise. I just suck at summaries.


Hi guys this is my hogwarts common room headcanons!

Disclaimer: I am not JK rowling and so give credit where it is due and I got some headcanons are from tumblr but the writing and most characters are original so enjoy!

Nobody's POV.

(A/N: Nobody is a character)

Hi. I'm nobody and I'm going to tell you a story. We are going to follow the Hogwarts 4th years for... *drum roll* Common Room Headcanons! Yay!

By the way, if you're trying to imagine me talking, I'm a voice over. No, narrator is the word I'm looking for, but imagine me as a female Peter Pan tour guide. So, as the title says, this is Hogwarts Common Room Headcanons.

Enough dilly-dally; onward to the story!

The Great Hall was beautiful, Like always.

Look! Here come all the students filling up the tables. There's a couple of the Weasley, Teddy Lupin (love him) and second year James Potter (none of which are or ever will be the main characters).

Let's see the staff. Hagrid is still the Care Of Magical Creatures and gamekeeper of Hogwarts (His class is much better now, ever since McGonagall made him get a full time assistant). McGonagall, sitting in the Headmistress chair, looks like a queen (WTF am I talking about she is a queen). On her right is Deputy headmaster and Ravenclaw Head of House: Professor Flitwick! Tralny is still there as is Madam Pince. Madam Pomfrey was going to retire, but her replacement tragically died and so she came back to train someone else because God forbid they get someone not trained by her.

Now let's meet the new professors.

The Defence Against the Dark Arts first new professor was young when she started. She resigned two years ago when she found out that she was having triplets and her husband's rich uncle died leaving them a ton of money. The replacement was fresh out of school, so 17 when she started. She also came from America. Miss Isabel Gray is a petite witch who is very well trained in defence against the dark arts and martial arts and boxing. (Her mum is a auror and dad and 4 older brothers are in the marines, and she is the youngest and only girl in a family of 6 older brothers.). Needless to say, she can hold her own.

The new transfiguration teacher is 26, Professor Cade, who is extremely nice and is head of Hufflepuff.

Herbology is taught by Professor Longbottom and we know him, and he is still same old Nevill and head of Gryffindor.

Now to our dear potions professor. He is a lot different than when we knew (mostly because of his wife and kid) and he is a lot fairer than Snape. It is none other than… Draco Malfoy. He is the head of Slytherin House and he thinks he is Hilarious.

*Fast Forward to after everyone's done eating*

Just watch right now, I have a cyclops- I mean, something to do.

Mcgonagall stands up and goes over the normal housekeeping stuff like staying out of the forbidden forest (people joke that it was the Extremely advised not to go into forest until Harry Potter came to Hogwarts, but we know it was the Advised not to go in forest until one James Potter, Sirius Black, the acromantulas, and an attempt at a tea party.)

"Over the course of the Summer holiday, myself and the other professors did some thinking, and decided to do an exchange program" All students heads perked up. "An inter house exchange program" those faces fell "four students, one from each house, will be picked once a month to experience life in a different house. You will still have classes with your housemates and you can still play Quidditch with your house." Professor Gray stood up and looked around and said " if I call your name come forward and await instructions."

"Jemma Duff from Slytherin" Jemma got up confidently and move towards the front.

"Julia knight from Ravenclaw" she got up hesitantly and moved towards the front.

"Gina Pole from Gryffindor" she got up trying to look brave but failing, and walked to the front to stand next to Julia.

"Finally Gwen Kelly from Hufflepuff" she jumped up, grinned at her friends and practically bounced to the front.

"Jem, honey you'll be in Hufflepuff, Julia to Slytherin, Gina goes to Ravenclaw and Gwen, sweetheart to Gryffindor. Tonight you'll be in your own house. Goodnight"


End file.
